


Being 5'1"

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Fukase just wants to be tall, M/M, Swearing, short people problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: It's a hard knock life for short people. Fukase struggles.





	Being 5'1"

One day. That's all Fukase wanted. One whole day where his height wasn't mentioned or gave him hell.

_He was tired of being belittled—Pun fully fucking intended, thank you very much._

He might just get his wish today, though. If he recalled correctly, no one had said a thing about his small stature in comparison to Piko, Kuro, or Oliver all day today. Said realization brought a grin to the redhead's face.

—

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand, Oliver following close behind, being led by Piko's USB tied snugly around his waist like a child's leash. They were greeted. They were seated.

_Yes. Y e s. It was happening. He would finally have his day._

Until the waitress innocently placed a child's colouring menu in front of him, followed by three crayons. Fukase couldn't help but stare at the connect the dot octopus, blinking slowly. Piko placed a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Wh-..What the fuck is this?"

The waitress gasped softly, not expecting the 'kid' before her to drop the F-bomb so shamelessly.  
She glanced at Piko and Piko met her gaze, still snickering. "He's..He's um.."

"I'M NINETEEN." Fukase burst out, angrily taking up the green crayon.

Today wasn't going to be his day after all...but at least he had entertainment. The V4 grumbled to himself and ducked his head down, hunching his shoulders. 

This octopus wasn't going to connect itself...

—

Today wasn't his day either—and quite frankly, they should just stop these 'family outings'. He loved Piko dearly, but Oliver hated his guts apparently and it was hard to tell if any of them actually enjoyed themselves.

They went to the movies today. Oliver desperately wanted to see Black Panther—something about superheroes or some shit—and Piko, of course, gave in.

Fukase liked movies.  
He decided he hated the ticket booth, though.

"So that'll be one adult and two children-"

"You know what, I'll just be in the car."

—

He got mistaken for Oliver's brother at the grocery store today. Piko forced the two of them to go together for some 'bonding time'.

A woman distraughtly asked him where their mother was. Fukase put the bread back on the shelf and decided that- you know- he just really didn't need sandwich fixings today. He'll live.

—

A cop stopped him on his walk home and asked for ID.

"You're supposed to be in school, young man."

Jumping into traffic sure sounded tempting right about now.

—

"Fuka.." A tired Piko mumbled, snuggling the redhead beside him. He nuzzled his nose against the crown of his head, pressing a kiss to his temple before his lips trailed their way down his cheek. Fukase simply hummed in response, indicating that he was listening.

"You know what I love the most?"

Was he being tested right now? He didn't study for this-. What did Piko love the most in life? Think Fukase—Think!

Piko didn't give him a chance to answer.

"You're so small," The older loid cradled him to his chest now, "I love that I can just scoop you up and hold you close. S'just feels right..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.."

Fukase hid his face away, allowing his red fringe to hide away his tinted cheeks and dorky smile.

You know?  
Being short wasn't so bad after all.  
He could deal.


End file.
